A previous non-invasive shield continuity tester shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,378,992 utilized laboratory test equipment in a prototype embodiment, e.g., a network analyzer and a P.C. Such equipment can also be utilized to determine the existence of corrosion. This embodiment was cumbersome in that it required three operators viz. one at the system with a headset, one at the aircraft with a headset, and one hooking and unhooking the system to the aircraft. Consequently, a development program commenced to overcome these deficiencies and develop further features which would permit a single operator to test an entire aircraft cable system in the field.